Naruto Truth or Dare REMAKE
by dillman1993317
Summary: naruto and others are assigned to live together in a cabin and unexpected things start to develope while playing truth or dare


**One day in the happy city of Konoha, Naruto was zipping around town yelling (again) for one of his friends. And once again, the friend basically ignores the yelling of the loud-mouth. "SAKURA! SAKURA! I HAVE BIG NEWS! COME ON WHERE ARE YOU!?" By this time naruto was riding a frog around town the size of a horse. As the frog was charging around town, Naruto saw out of the corner fo his eye, SAKURA. So he demanded the frog go back. As Naruto got off the frog, it disappeared in a puff of smoke as always. Naruto pushed the hanging curtains aside to find Sasuke and sakura eating ramen together. "SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura replied calmly, "Eating breakfast." "Granny-Tsunada wants us to come for an important mission!" Naruto jumped around by the good news. Sasuke just walked out quietly with nobody noticing him finish. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled it as he tried to get her to hurry to the mission. Sakura jerked her hand free after Naruto dragged her barely outside. "Naruto!! Let go!" "Come on! We don't want to be late for the mission." Sasuke was allready walking up the steps to the new hokage's office.**

**When they both arrived, not only was Sasuke there, but to there surprise, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru were there seated allready. "NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE," Tsunada yelled trying to act tough, "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS! THIS ISN'T A REAL MISSION, THIS IS KIND OF AN _EXPERIMENT_." She started talking in a calmer voice. "I'm studying to see what better a team of 6 instead of a team of 3 would do. I am adding TEAM 7 AND THE THREE OTHER BEST STUDENTS TOGETHER! You will live in the forest in a cabin for 1 week exactly to get along with each other. NOW LEAVE!" She roared her last sentence with a pointing finger to the door.**

**Later that day, they all packed their stuff and gathered together in front of the door. "Well HERE we go!" Naruto never stops screaming it seems like. They all slowly walked in one-by-one. Naruto had to go first or he would probably put up a fit. Hinata was blushing as she walked behind him. It was only 4:00 when they got in so they had plenty of time before sleeping. About an hour later, Temari knocked on everyone's door and told them to come in the den. When they were alltogether, Naruto exclaimed "What are we doing in here???" "Well," Temari said, "I thought it would be good if we all played a little game to get to know one another." She playfully nudged Shikamaru as he showed a slight smile. She quickly jerked a bottle that Shikamaru was hold between his legs. "SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!"**

**They were all seated in the living room. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting in a big chair made for one. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sitting on a couch made for four. And Naruto sat close to the middle so he could make small glimpses at Hinata without anyone noticing. "Okay, I'll go first." Temari thrusted the bottle on the table and gave it a good spin. And when it came to a slow stop, it landed on Naruto. "Truth or dare!" "ummm…." Naruto thought carefully at the decission. He only played this game once before when he was little. "Truth!" Temari sat back resting a bit on Shikamaru with a grin. "Naruto, who was the first girl you ever kissed?" Everyone seemed intrigued by this darring question. He looked down in disappointment and said under his breath, "I never kissed a girl before." Some people didn't hear what he said which is what he wanted. Hinata kind of turned away a bit. "umm. Ok. Well it's your turn then." "ALLRIGHT!!! HERE I GO!!!!!" He spun the bottle a little too hard. It landed on the floor and stopped immediately on Sakura. 'YES!' "Choose Sakura!" "Fine, fine. Dare." "I dare you to smack Sasuke as hard as you can!" "uummm.. ok. Ready Sasuke?" Sasuke just simply stared into space and said "whatever, just do it." She closed her eyes and smacked him hard. It didn't seem to affect him at all. That made naruto mad. But he was still laughing at the act.**

**"Shut up, Naruto! While you were cracking up, I allready spun! And look who it landed on!" Naruto barely peeked over the smallish table. Naruto made a face. It was on him. There was no way he was gonna do truth again. So he slammed his fist on the table and said, "dare!" "Okay, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Temari!!!" That seemed to disguist EVERYONE, except sasuke. Especially Temari who gave Naruto a death glare. "Think of it Naruto. I'm actually doing you a favor. Now you get to kiss a girl!" "Let's just get it over with…" Naruto walked fast to the closet. Temari looked concerned at Shikamaru whom didn't like the idea at all. Then she walked over to the closet door that Sakura was holding open. As Temari walked in the closet, Sakura only said, "Good luck." Seven minutes passed slowly. But the time ran out and Sakura knocked on the door and announced it. Temari was the first to walk out. She had a smile for a bout half a second hoping nobody noticed, and leaped quickly to her boyfriend figure. Naruto walked out slowly looking dazzled, with Temari's pinkish lipstick all around his lips and some on his cheek and chin.**

**After regaining composure, Temari happily announced, "My turn again." And without hesitation in the least she did a quick spin so it wouldn't last long. De ja Vu. It landed on Naruto. AGAIN. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Shikamaru, who along with Naruto looked seriously annoyed. It seemed like he gave her a warning just with his eyes. She looked worried actually. Naruto was getting seriously ticked! Why did it keep on landing on him. He knew that after that (somewhat enjoyable) make-out session, Temari would do something enjoyable. "Naruto, truth or dare!" Temari seemed to want to get to the point. 'hmmmm. If I pick truth she will do something again to embarrass me. So I will just pick…' "DARE!!!!!" "Okay then!" That was what Temari wanted him to say. "I dare you to…**


End file.
